Lotuspot
|flavor text = Small Lotus is a member in the Machine Gun Club. To show his identity, he made himself like a revolver in a barber. He was satisfied, and went to his brother, Lily Pad, to show him how cool he looks. When he went back, he saw the Monk Zombies approaching on the television, he refused to go back. |translate = Small Lotus|aquatic = |box title = 莲小蓬}} Small Lotus is a plant in the [[Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)|Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2]]. Land attack: Small Lotus launches long-range torpedos for a single-tile explosion. The attack deals approximately 4 Normal Damage Shots and has no splash damage. Water Attack: Fires a torpedo cruiser and deepwater zombies in the explosion in the bottom of the line at the bottom of zombies hiding restraint. It does the same amount of damage as its land attack, but also does splash damage. Almanac Entry DAMAGE: Heavy RECHARGE: Fast Small Lotus fires seeds at zombies, somehow he is stronger in the water than on the land. Small Lotus is a member in the Machine Gun Club. To show his identity, he made himself like a revolver in a barber. He was satisfied, and went to his brother, Lily Pad, to show him how cool he looks. When he was ready to go back, he saw the Monk Zombies approaching on the television, and he refused to go back. Upgrades Plant Food Fires a missile that explodes, dealing around 60 NDS to the zombie it hits. Level upgrades *'Level 2' **'Combat Training': Small Lotus has 50% more attack power and health (150% of initial). **'Confusing Blow': Small Lotus has 15% to stun zombie. *'Level 3' **'Big Impact': Small Lotus has 30% to stun zombie. **'Cell Activation': Small Lotus has another 50% attack power and health (200% of initial). *'Level 4' **'Ability Awaken': Small Lotus can be boosted sometimes when planted. Costumed If on land, shoots a powerful missile at the closest zombie in the lane. If in water, it will shoot the same powerful missile, but it cruises along the water, damaging all zombies on land and exploding in a 3x3 radius on the rightmost edge of the screen. Gallery Lotus Almanac2.png|Almanac entry Small Lutus Lvl1 Seed Packet.png|Its Seed Packet in the almanac. LotusCostume.png|Its costume. LotusPlantFood.png|Costumed Plant Food ability. Lotus Plant HD.png|HD SmallLotusFlowerPot.png|Small Lotus in a blue Flower Pot. plant food projectile for Small Lotus.png|Plant Food projectile. Lotus seed Packet.png|Level 3 seed packet. Small Lotus Seed Packet.png|Seed packet without sun cost. Lotus 2.png|Small Lotus' idle. Trivia *It is one of four plants that have two attacks. The other three are Guacodile, Dandelion, and Ghost Pepper. *It shoots mines under the water, and could easily damage Fisherman Zombie. *Its projectiles explode like Potato Mine when fired. *Whenever Small Lotus attacks, it makes the same sound that Coconut Cannon makes when Plant Food is used on it. *According to its Almanac Entry, Lily Pad is its brother. *It is the fourth plant to be amphibious, with the other three being Ghost Pepper, Guacodile, and Rotobaga. Category:Big Wave Beach Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Big Wave Beach Obtained Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Chinese Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time (Chinese version) Plants Category:Chinese Big Wave Beach Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Plants Category:Fast Recharge Plants Category:Semi-Aquatic Plants